


Just a Collection of Story Ideas

by Masquerade360



Series: Story Prompts and Ideas [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masquerade360/pseuds/Masquerade360
Summary: Just a collection of story ideas that have popped into my head so if you like the sound of 1 feel free to write it and just post the link in the comments so I can read it please.Also if you do not have an account and have an idea that you would like someone to write, just post the details in the comments and I will add it in a new chapter for you
Relationships: Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: Story Prompts and Ideas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928089
Kudos: 4





	Just a Collection of Story Ideas

The pairing for this story idea is harry somehow become ron’s and/or the twins slave, whether because of a badly worded vow that magic takes to the extreme or by a life debt or contract, the how is up to you.

would rather they still see harry as their friend while also treating him as a slave but its up to you.

they can let others use harry for whatever they want, but they have to vow or make an oath to keep it secret from anyone who dosen’t know harry is their slave if you wnat to have them keep it a secret.

the other weasley’s can use harry but he is only ron’s and/or the twins slave

Must be Included: 

  * Harry drinking their piss
  * foot fetish
  * sweat fetish
  * rimming
  * blowjobs
  * double penetration
  * threesomes or moresomes
  * BDSM
  * rough oral
  * any other kinks are up to you



Not Allowed: 

  * no abusing harry
  * no sexual interactions with females unless they are futanari 
  * harry can not get anyone pregnant 




End file.
